User blog:Hunter4894/Dewitt
Core Info 1) Basic Info Name: Dewitt Marcus CNR Explanation: Dew is a type of bluish green mix, And Marcus is Mars the red planet Species: Human Age: 17 Gender: Male Emblem: A thorn covered vine wrapped around a branch Handedness: Left Nicknames: Dew Occupation: Member of team BRGD 2) Appearance: Aura Colour: Light Green Height: 5'8 Weight: 180 lbs Eyes: Green Skin Color: Mediam white Face Shape: round Hair Color: Green and just under green ear length combed back Physical Traits: A small tattoo of his symbol on his hand Outfit: A green jacket with black swirling markings with his symbol on his back in blue and a black T-shirt. Grey torn slacks and blacks shoes. Accessories: A bark brown belt with his symbol on the buckle. A golden pocket watch with the fob (The golden chain that attaches it to the pants) exposed. A small silver chain that dangles from his belt. A metal ring on his index finger on his left hand with a Red gem in it. A red bandanna around his neck. Gadgets: none 3) Characteristics: Background: Born into a middle class family and since the day he was somewhat brainwashed by his family into becoming a Huntsmen and as a result Dewitt trained to be Huntsman just like his dad and every other male member of his family as it was expected. He was soon accepted into the Atlas Academy. He believed this would be the greatest years of his life. He went to Atlas and met his team LVND (Pronounced Lavander a type of purple) . He was happy, his team became his best friends, he had good grades and was finally at peace. However one day he saw his team doing some shady stuff that was against school rules. When he went to confront them they denied everything and went about the day as normal. The next day however, wasn't as pleasant. He was kicked from the Atlas Academy for the things his team had done but pinned it on him. He was devastated and when he returned home his family turned their back on him turning there back on him. He now had nothing to his name, no friends, no family, no place to live, everything he once had was gone. He wondered what to do but only one thing came to mind. Revenge. He would do something to expose his former team for their crimes and gain entrance back into Atlas. On his journey for vengeance however Dewitt met a new team and this team would not only give him a new family and also help save the world. Personality: Dewitt is very respectful at first and will continue to do so if he likes you but if not he becomes somewhat rude, He is a pretty cool guy with his friends though, He will make the occasional joke or make fun of someone. He is very self controlled and disciplined from his time at Atlas. He bottles his emotions most of the time which can sometimes lead to violent outbursts which don't last to long and apologizes after. But he does have a long fuse and is usually very calm. However most of the way he treats others is just a wall to keep in his inner pain away from others Misc Traits: scratches his chin when lying Likes: Reading, Nice people, Honor, Respect, Revenge, Dislikes: Rude people, Idiots, His old team, Villains, 4) Trivia Notable Relationships: He once met General Ironwood Skills: Amazing with telling time and calculating time. Allusion: None yet if noticed please speak up Notes: usually stands properly Hunter Extension A) Weapon Weapon Name: The rail splitters Classification: Tomahawk, Sub Machine Gun TSMG Short Description: Tomahawks make to be used in each hand with a black blade, When transforming into gin form to ports open for the ammo magazines then when they are placed inside the gun the trigger comes from the handle and the handle moves lightly to come to an angle then the head moves down to reveal the barrel B) Semblance Name: Inner shield Short Description: Summons a green kinetic shield to protect himself or others, The upside to this is he can create as many as he wants, the downsides to it are that they can be broken with enough force and every shield drains his energy making him more tired quickly meaning he can't keep them up forever Activation Cue: he puts his hands in front of him and has to focus Reflection of Personality: He bottles his emotions and so he has to put up a fake wall to keep people out C) Combat Info Preferred Range: close Landing Strategy: use his weapons to hook onto anything he can to help slow down Fighting Style: acrobatic, Optional Statistics: Levels are from 0 to 5, with 0 being nonexistent, 1 being low, 2 being below average, 3 being average, 4 being above average and 5 being high. First year students should not have more than 3 stats at level 5, and no more than 45 points spread over the statistics. @) Physical Statistics Strength: 2 Speed: reactions 3 running 4 Agility: 4 Stamina: 4 &) Aural Statistics Aura Reserve: 3 Aura Manipulation: 2 Semblance Manipulation: 3 Dust Manipulation: 1 $) Technical Statistics Dust use: 1. Weapon Skill (Primary): 4 Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 2 Weapon Skill (Close Combat): 4 Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): 3 Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): 2 Total: 42 The final member of team BRG'D' Has crashed into the battle Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts